The present disclosure relates generally to a radiation detector for detecting radiation, in particular radiation in the Tera Hertz (THz) and infrared (IR) range. Such a radiation detector may also be denoted as bolometer. The invention also relates to a corresponding method and a corresponding computer program product.
Detection of Tera Hertz and infrared radiation requires highly sensitive radiation detectors. Today, most IR and THz radiation detectors are MEMS based structures comprising an electrical readout.
WO 02/099896 A2 Dec. 12, 2002 H01L 31/09 discloses an infrared radiation imager. An infrared image signal can be read out optically and in a parallel fashion using a sensor which includes an optical resonator structure with a thin layer of VO2 on a mirror layer disposed at a focal plane of IR optics projecting the image.
Accordingly, there is a need for other radiation detectors.